Lore Of Western Cowboy
Level 10 - Sandstorm in the Wilderness Quest Living in an area where it is 18 hours of sunshine. A small town where the only way of surviving is to shoot & capture. The revolver has been a part of a cowboy since the age of 3. The is a small town where the sun blazes for up to 18 hours a day. Life here is hard. You have to travel over some distance to get water & hunt for every meal. Everyone knows how to shoot & bind like professionals, man & woman, young & old. Result Yesterday, you were just a boy with a toy. Today, you're now a man with a gun. Time for your story to begin. Level 20 - The Call of the Golden Revolver Quest The Golden Revolver may seem new to you, but it'll become a part of you eventually. This Golden Revolver has been the savior... The weapon that has saved many... You were never really interested in target shooting but when you saw the Golden Revolver, everything changed. Only the best gunslinger in the town can own the Golden Revolver... You realized this was more than tempting. Can you really be the owner of the Golden Gun? Result Your skills are honed, the fact that you're still standing after countless duels is a testament to your skill. Level 30 - 9 Bullets Quest The Golden Revolver can carry up to 9 Bullets. Make sure you train daily & to reload... At least 50 times a day... how many? What do the remaining bullets mean to a gunman? Result Your first "Wanted" poster was put up. You're getting famous! Or should I say infamous?! Level 40 - The Advice of the Sage Quest When practicing, make sure when you eat, that you're still shooting from your Golden Revolver. Try this for a month & see. While training or having a meal, even while you're sleeping, you're trying hard to find the answer to the sage's question... But, you aren't able to find it. After spending a month without finding the answer, you visit the sage to ask for the answer. Result You walk through town & everyone is glaring at you. Your gun is holstered at your side but for how long? Level 50 - The Beginning of Style, 3 Combo Quest Shooting bullets one by one... can be exhausting... have you tried shooting the revolver with style? You're growing tired of simple shooting. You can hit targets without even needing to aim & now you wonder which shooting method would look the most impressive. Style is everything! Result When you walk into saloons, you hear your name. Do they fear you? They should. Level 60 - The Sound of a Hidden Gunshot Quest Now that you have trained with the revolver for a while now, are you able to use every (?) A Gunslinger with an empty gun is no good. Be sure to prepare a fully-loaded backup gun! This can be a lifesaver in desperate times. Result - To Be Continued.